when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Alliance
"We were the Grand Alliance of the Western Nations. That is our official name. We can also call this also as the Grand Alliance, or either just the Alliance. Our alliance's goal is to bring democracy to this planet, and defeat the Coalition of the Red Star, including the evil Lola Loud." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Emergency Meeting The Grand Alliance (French: Grande Alliance), formally known as the Grand Alliance of Western Nations (French: Grande Alliance des Nations Occidentales), or more commonly, the Alliance (French: Le Alliance), better known as the Allies and the Multiversal Freedom Fighters, is an alliance that tackles the increasing threat of the Coalition of the Red Star in the desperate world war to control the Earth's depleting resources and territory. It is Su Ji-Hoon's main ally in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. It was formed in 1415 by the Old Galactic Republic, the United States of America, the Osean Federation, and the Earth Freedom Fighters. Later on, during the war, other civilizations joined the Alliance, some of the most well known members are the Old Galactic Republic, the United States of America, the United Earth Federation, the New Galactic Republic, the Kingdom of Cygnar, the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance, the Kingdom], the Water Tribe, the United Commonwealths of Worlds, the United Nations and the Global Defense Initiative. They were soon allied with the Coalition of Ordered Governments, the Germanican Empire, and the Galactic Alliance of Terran States, in which they formed the Alliance Joint Military List of Members *Alliance of New Azeroth *Brotherhood of Nod *Centauri Empire *Citadel Alliance *Coalition of Ordered Governments *Cygnar *Dalaran *Demacia *Earth Alliance *Earth Freedom Fighters *Earth Kingdom *Free Galactic Republic *Froggitaly *Galactic Alliance of Terran States *Galactic Federation *Galactic Republic *Germanican Empire *Global Defense Initiative *Grand Sith Empire *Imperium of Man *Interplanetary Strategic Alliance *Interstellar Alliance *Krypton *Night Elf Imperium *Pandaren Empire *Peacekeepers *Protoss Empire *United States *Osea *Russian Loyalist State *Tau Empire *Thedas *Terran Dominion *Unified Soviet Red Assault Command *United Alliances of Orion Species *United Commonwealths of Worlds *United Earth Federation *United Federation of Planets *United Nations *Water Tribe Branches Their are seven branches of organizations each one is for one form or the other. *Grand Alliance Courts of Justice (GACJ) *Grand Alliance Joint Colonization Organization (GAJCO) *Grand Alliance Joint Military (GAJM) *Grand Alliance Organization of Economics (GAOE) *Grand Alliance Organization of Health (GAOH) *Grand Alliance Organization of Science (GAOS) *Grand Alliance Reconstruction Organization (GRRO) *Joint Police Agency (JPA) Founders The founders of the Grand Alliance branches are: *Grand Alliance Courts of Justice: Jarvan IV (Demacia) *Grand Alliance Joint Colonization Organization: Jaina Proudmoore (Dalaran) *Grand Alliance Joint Military: Anakin Skywalker (New Galactic Republic) and Douglas MacArthur (United States) *Grand Alliance Organization of Economics: Londo Mollari (Centauri) *Grand Alliance Organization of Health: Stephen Franklin (Earth Alliance) *Grand Alliance Organization of Science: Fyodor Malikov (Russian Loyalist Army) *Grand Alliance Reconstruction Organization: Geordi La Forge (Starlfeet) *Joint Police Agency: Michael Garibaldi (Earth Alliance) Government The Alliance Itself in many way, the Grand Alliance is a mix between an alliance and a confederacy, given how much autonomy that each member can have, with an almost-democratic government with a parliamentary system in place, and with each member sending in their own ambassadors to represent each respectful civilization within the Grand Alliance Assembly, though, if not elected into the position, but rather chosen to by their governments, that is until 2031 when the Grand Alliance Assembly passed a new law stating that the ambassadors must now be elected into position by every civilization's population, but over the years, the Grand Alliance became increasingly more federalized, by the time the Multiversal Federation came to be, the Alliance became a "federation all but in name." Society The Grand Alliance is highly diverse of different societies and cultures. Technology The Grand Alliance's technology is the most technologically advanced alliance in the multiverse. Category:Alliances Category:Factions Category:Grand Alliance